1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a container for liquid plant nutrients and, more particularly, to a container for liquid plant nutrients, which is stuck into a flowerpot and then used to feed nutrients to a plant.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, nutrients (or remedial agents) for plants are manufactured in liquid form and then contained in synthetic resin containers. Such an agent is fed into the soil around a plant when the plant withers due to the lack of nutrition, after or before the plant flowers, when sunlight is insufficient, or when the prevention of damage from disease and harmful insects is required. Liquid plant nutrients are accommodated in a container that has a long, slender mouth so that the container can be stuck into a flowerpot in an upside-down position. An example of such a container is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a conventional cap of a conventional container for liquid plant nutrients. FIG. 2 is a sectional view showing the cap of FIG. 1 combined with a conventional bottle. The cap 2 is made of highly elastic, soft synthetic resin. The inner diameter of the cap 2 is made to be slightly smaller than or equal to the outer diameter of the entrance of the mouth 11 of the bottle, so that the cap 2 can be put on the mouth 11 of the bottle in such a way that the inner surface of the cap 2 is pressed on and brought into tight contact with the outer surface of the mouth 11. The tip 3 of the cap 2 is long and pointed, and is provided with a discharge hole. A user uses the container after cutting off the tip 3 of the cap 2 using scissors or a knife. Accordingly, a separate cutting tool is required to open the container.
Such snap caps to be put on the mouths of the bottle in a snap manner have been widely used because they can considerably reduce working time during a bottling process compared to screw caps. The conventional snap cap 2 is brought into tight contact with the entrance of the mouth 11 in an initial stage. However, when the cap 2 is expanded or the entrance of the mouth 11 of the container is contracted during the conveyance or storage of the container, a gap is produced between the inner surface of the cap 2 and the outer surface of the mouth 11. Furthermore, when external pressure is incidentally applied to the outer surface of the cap 2, a gap is also produced between the inner surface of the cap 2 and the outer surface of the mouth 11 if the cap 2 or mouth 11 are immediately restored to the original shapes thereof. When the gap is produced between the inner surface of the cap 2 and the outer surface of the mouth 11, a problem arises in that liquid nutrients filling the container are naturally evaporated or the cap 2 itself is removed from the mouth 11.